


We've Been Falling Down, Like These Autumn Leaves

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (it's very brief tho), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Autumn, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, twpolyamorysaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one season Stiles loves the most, it would have to be autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been Falling Down, Like These Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble this time. This is somewhat of an ot4 for me.
> 
> Prompt was 'autumn/fall'.

If there's one season Stiles loves the most, it would have to be autumn.

Autumn spent sitting on the couch, curled up next to his favourite girls and favourite boy. Lydia forcing them to watch the Notebook for the twenty-fifth time - and yes, Stiles was counting. Squished between two warm bodies, a blanket thrown over their laps, a third person in between his legs. Reading a book while the others slumbered on his shoulder, wiping off the drool on their faces with the sleeve of his hoodie, running his hands through Derek's hair. A cup of hot chocolate in his hand as they talked about everything and nothing.

Autumn spent in their yard, lying in the leaves, hands intertwined. Playing with their dogs, Allison watching and Stiles giggling as they threw themselves on Lydia and Derek, covering her brand new dress in fur, her nose crinkling but her eyes shining, Derek raising his eyebrow at the animal climbing all over him, but still reaching down to brush her fur. Climbing the towering trees and staring with interest as Allison and Lydia yelled at him to get down and Derek smiled at his antics. Them patching up his sliced cheek after he hit a branch on the way down, as he protests and swats their hands away, huffing when lips press to his forehead.

Autumn spent preparing for Halloween, carving the pumpkin's, Stiles giggling as he carves one that looks exactly like wolfed out Derek, even with the missing eyebrows and furrowed forehead, and watching as Derek turns and heads back into the house and the two who stayed share exasperated glances. Going to a Halloween part dressed in typical fairy tale fashion, himself in his typical red hoodie, Derek with wolf ears falling off his head - it took forever to put them on and whenever Stiles would go to fix them, Derek would jokingly go to bite his hand - and both Lydia and Allison as a pair of hunters, complete with the flannel and axes hanging by their hips. Handing candy to the children brave enough to come into the woods and to the old Hale house, despite the tale of the Big Bad Wolf and his pack - his family.

Lastly, autumn spent in bed, face buried in Ally's shoulder and Derek's arms wrapped around his back, Lyds pushing the hair of out his eyes. Curled into his lovers, playing with the hem of Derek's typical dark shirt or Ally's long fingers or Lyds' pretty hair. Burrowing himself further into his blankets, refusing to get up, peeking through his lashes and smiling at the look of content on Ally's face as she rolls her eyes and joins him in bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and pressing kisses into his hair as the rest come to join. Feeling another mouth against his and chaste kisses being pressed to his twitching thighs and fangs biting into his shoulder, whimpering as he's attacked on all sides.

Needless to say, Stiles really loves autumn.


End file.
